lasertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Sport
Cyber Sport is a two team sport that’s a combination of lacrosse and basketball played on highly maneuverable Cyber Cars. Both the Buffalo and Rochester locations feature 2 Cyber Sport courts. Game play The object of the game is to shoot the ball into the opposing team's goal. The location of the shot determines the point value when scoring using a line similar to the three point line in basketball. Shots inside the line are worth 3 points and shots outside the line are worth 5 points. Between 4 and 10 players can play at a time. The team that scores the most points is the winner. A typical session in Buffalo and Rochester is made up of 3 seven or eight minute games, while other locations play shorter or longer games and sessions depending on the location’s preferences. Rules Penalties may be assessed by the referee by breaking the rules. At the Buffalo and Rochester locations, a penalty results in a loss of possession for the offending team and a free point for the other team. Players who frequently break the rules in a game may be ejected. * No slashing. Hitting any other player, their scoop, or their car is considered slashing. * No ramming. Bumping or nudging is allowed as long as it is not intentional. Intentional ramming into any other player or the wall is not allowed. * No pinning. Blocking another player from moving for 3 or more seconds is considered pinning. * No hands on the ball. The ball may not be touched when it is in play. The only exceptions are when the ball lands in a car's foot well, in a player's lap, or if it gets stuck in a player's scoop. Touching the ball when it's in the air or on the floor is not allowed. * Keep your feet within the foot wells of the car. Placing your feet outside the car is not allowed. * No profanity, gum chewing, or communication devices. * Stay in your car with your seat belt fastened. Unbuckling during the game is very dangerous and may carry a more severe penalty than those listed above. History The concept for Cyber Sport was first developed in early 2004 and the first prototype was installed in the Buffalo location in July 2006. In December 2007, the second generation of equipment was installed. The third generation was introduced in May 2008 which featured a colored plastic shell on the cars that showed the team's color. In addition, the court featured a light show that played throughout the game. The scoreboard was similar to a basketball scoreboard and featured both team's scores and the time remaining in the game. The first Cyber Sport location outside of the Buffalo Lasertron was opened in October 2008 and featured 2 courts. In December 2008, the second court was opened in Buffalo. The current version of the game features gray cars with numbers on the side. The background of these numbers lights up the corresponding team's color during play. The scoreboard has been replaced with a projected scoreboard that features player's pictures when they score a goal. In addition, the ceiling lights change to a team's color and strobe lights flash whenever a goal is scored. When a penalty is called, all of the cars freeze and the penalty is announced. Category:Game Types